Amortentia
by LittleRose13
Summary: Lily and Joe are best friends. Despite everyone's suggestions that they would make the perfect couple, Lily knows they will never feel that way about each other. However, a certain potion seems to have other ideas...
1. Prologue

Lily waved at her slowly disappearing parents as the Hogwarts Express turned a corner. She turned to Hugo who stood next to her, grinning widely.

"We're finally first years!" he said. "Can you believe it Lily?"

"Maybe this means we won't be seen as the little kids in the family anymore." Lily said happily although she knew James and all her older cousins and even Al would always see her as a little kid.

Lily and Hugo slid open the door to the compartment which their parents had previously placed their trunks inside still chatting about Hogwarts. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they hadn't realised a young boy was already sat in the compartment. He had shortish dark hair similar to Al's and dark brown eyes which were currently conveying surprise and worry.

"Oh! Sorry, um would you mind if we sat here too?" Lily asked him politely. "Only our trunks are already in here and they're pretty tricky to lift..." she tailed off with an expression that clearly stated that they were still going to sit there anyway; a perfect imitation of her mother's fiestyness.

"Sure, go ahead." The boy said nervously, gesturing to the seats opposite him. Lily and Hugo perched themselves onto the seats and Hugo gave the boy a wide smile.

"I'm Hugo. It's lovely to meet you." Hugo extended his hand for the boy to shake. He could be very charming even at the young age of eleven having inherited virtually none of Ron's tactlessness.

The boy took his hand and shook it gently, still looking nervous. "My name's Joseph- well Joe most pe- I mean, most people call me Joe." He stuttered.

"Hi Joe." Lily smiled kindly. "I'm Lily." The boy relaxed slightly and returned her smile.

There were a few moments for silence while everyone thought of something to say next until the door slid open. Lily, Hugo and Joe all looked up to see Albus Potter at the door.

"Hey sis, Hugo. Just checking you had found somewhere to sit." The thirteen year old boy smiled at them then noticed Joe. "Who's your new friend?" he asked.

"This is Joe." Lily obliged. "Joe, this is my brother Al. He's also Hugo's cousin."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled at Joe then turned to the others. "Anyway I'm gonna get back to my friends, see you at the feast!" he slid the door closed.

"Your brother seems really nice." Joe said with a slightly wistful look on his face.

"Yeah Al's pretty cool. Cooler than my other brother anyway." Lily laughed.

"You have more than one brother?" Joe asked.

"Yep. I have two; Al and James who's in fifth year now."

A look of realisation passed over Joe's face. "Is your brother James Potter?" he asked.

Lily and Hugo exchanged an exasperated glance, preparing themselves for the 'your dad/uncle is Harry Potter' speech their parents had told them might happen.

"Yeah." Lily said moodily, expecting the worse.

"He's best friends with my brother!" Joe exclaimed happily and Lily felt relieved.

"So you must be Scott Eden's little brother?" Lily asked and Joe put on an expression of false indignation.

"Hey, less of the 'little' if you don't mind!" Hugo laughed.

"Believe me, we will all always be the 'little brothers'." He said, running his hand through his red hair. As he did so, the compartment door slid open again and the witch pushing the lunch trolley put her head in.

"Anything from the trolley?" she asked kindly and Lily, Hugo and Joe all reached for where they had stored their money bags.

Lily was looking at the sweets and cakes on offer carefully when two large shapes darted down the corridor at high speed singing a Quidditch chant very loudly. They passed the compartment before one of them doubled back and peered past the sweets trolley.

"Oh you guys are in here!" the boy said, smirking at Lily and Hugo. Lily gave her older brother a withering look, clearly telling him she was perfectly okay without his interference. "Found him Scott!" he yelled down the corridor presumably to the other singing boy.

"Hey bro." A chestnut haired boy's head said to Joe. "Just came to wish you luck with the troll." He said laughing and dashing off again before anyone even had time to process what he had said.

"See ya sis!" James yelled, following Scott.

"Er, did he just say troll?" Lily asked feeling very confused.

"Oh didn't you know?" said Joe with a terrified look on his face. "That's how we get sorted. By battling a troll." He ended in a small voice.

Lily burst out laughing. "I'm assuming Scott told you that?" Joe was silent. "James tried to tell me the exact same thing. Luckily my Dad heard him and told me how we _really _get sorted."

"Well I feel pretty stupid right now." Joe said, going red. "So how _do _we get sorted?"

The three had an enthused discussion as the train continued about the sorting and before they knew it, they had pulled in at Hogsmeade station.

The students filed off the train onto the platform now wearing their Hogwarts robes. Lily, Hugo and Joe walked together towards where Hagrid was calling for first years. They passed James and Scott who were messing round with their friends and trying to trip smaller students up.

"I'll catch you guys up." Lily muttered, breaking away from the other two.

She marched up to the fifteen year old boys with a surprisingly small amount of fear considering there were five of them and one of her and she was about half their size.

"Excuse me, Scott is it?" Lily snapped defiantly at the boy, ignoring the other four.

"Er, Lils what are you doing?" James asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up James." Lily gave him a scathing look and turned to Scott. "I think what you said to Joe was really horrible. He was genuinely worried about that and... and you're supposed to be his older brother!" and she ran at him, but before she could get close enough to stamp on his foot or something equally painful, a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Come on Lily." James said as he turned to face her. "I'll catch you up." He called after his friends then knelt down in front of Lily so he was at her eye level.

Lily scowled at him. "What was all that about? You know Scott was only teasing Joe, right?"

"But he looked so scared. Then he felt really stupid for believing him. I just felt so bad for him that I had to do something. I know what it's like to have an older brother make stuff up don't I." She added, giving James a pointed look.

James laughed. "Wow. I forget how feisty you are sometimes; remind me never to annoy you again once you learn how to use a wand." Lily giggled.

"Sorry James. I didn't mean to make you look stupid in front of your friends." Lily was beginning to slightly regret her choice of action.

"Nah you didn't. C'mon, we need to get you sorted. Race you!" he yelled, abruptly getting up and running away. Lily laughed and immediately followed him until she caught up with where he had come to an abrupt stop.

"Erm, Lils?" he looked down at her looking apologetic. "There's a slight chance you've missed the boats."

"WHAT?" Lily cried. That had been one of the things she was most looking forward to about the day plus now she was going to be really late for the sorting. "How am I going to get to school now?" she looked up at her older brother expectantly.

"Right, well... I guess you'll have to come in a carriage with me." He said giving Lily a determined look. "After all, I am supposed to be your older brother." He chuckled and Lily gave him a signature 'little sister' look.

There was one carriage remaining ready to leave so James and Lily clambered in finding themselves face to face with a group of four students who looked to be around fourth year. They all glanced up once then returned to their conversation which they appeared to be engrossed in.

"I read a total of forty six different books over the summer in preparation for this year. Apparently fourth year is a huge step up from third year work." Said a bespectacled girl with long, straggly hair and oily skin.

James and Lily exchanged a smirk in their corner of the carriage.

"I just hope there are some decent first years to join our History of Magic Society." Said a pompous sounding boy with tightly curled blonde hair. "Some of the current members just aren't up to scratch." He said seriously.

"Uncle Percy." James mouthed to Lily, nodding his head towards the boy. Lily forced back a laugh.

The carriage stopped and James and Lily exited followed by the four members of the History of Magic Society.

"Oh thank goodness, there you are!" a voice said and Lily looked up to see an agitated Professor McGonagall rushing towards her.

"Hmm, it's good to see you're already influencing your sister to get into trouble Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall told him pointedly. "Miss Potter, any particular reason you didn't arrive on the boats with your classmates?"

"Sorry Pro-"

"It was my fault Professor. I had to tell Lily something and it caused her to miss the boats. Please don't give her detention."

"Don't worry. I won't be giving either of you detention; that makes a nice change Mr Potter." She smiled thinly at him before ushering them into the Great Hall and leading Lily to where the other first years were congregated.

A bright red head collided with Lily abruptly. "Where did you go?" Hugo asked hurriedly. Lily noticed Joe behind him looking expectant.

"I missed the boats so I had to get a carriage with James." Lily said simply.

"Ready first years?" Professor McGonagall asked as she opened the large Great Hall doors. Lily walked nervously down the middle of the hall with Hugo and Joe and the rest of the first years. They collected at the front of the hall and waited to be sorted.

Lily watched Joe get sorted into Gryffindor and join the table his brother sat on. Scott caught Lily's eye and grinned at her; Lily scowled at him.

"Potter, Lily!" Professor McGonagall announced. Lily took a deep breath and walked towards the wooden stool as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. She saw James give her a thumbs up and Al sat next to her cousin Rose who were both smiling widely.

She wasn't worried about which house she ended up in, even Slytherin; her parents had made it pretty clear that they really didn't care what house they ended up in.

"Hmm another Potter? I thought I'd seen the last of you lot. Well if you attract anywhere near as much trouble as your father did then you're going to need to be quite brave. Luckily you are, pretty smart too. I see there's Weasley blood in you as well. Ok. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat spoke in her head before yelling the last word.

Lily trotted over to the table and sat down next to Joe. She looked down the table to see Al and Rose smiling at her and James high fiving Scott.

Lily turned to watch Hugo being sorted as he too ended up in Gryffindor and smiled at how much fun her first year was going to be.

* * *

**Author's Note: thanks for reading chapter 1 of my new story! For anyone reading my other stories, this one is going to be a little different because it's a proper multi chaptered story with a plot rather than one shots. Also, this definitely isn't a 'Lily in her first year' story. This is just the prolugue to introduce the characters. The next chapter is where the story starts and Lily is already in sixth year. Plus the rest of the story will be in first person from Lily's point of view. So, review and let me know what you thought!**

**LittleRose13 xxx**


	2. Pancakes

A large pillow hit me square in the face; not the most pleasant way to be woken up. I glared up to see which of my oh-so-kindly brothers was responsible. It was James.

"James, what the hell? You don't even live here anymore! Go away..."

"Fine, fine, have it your way. But the Hogwarts Express leaves in one hour and I thought you might be interested."

I sat bolt upright and looked straight at him. "What? Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Meh this way's more fun." He grinned. Doucheface.

I grabbed the pillow he had just thrown at me and aimed it at his face but he caught it swiftly and smirked at me. Stupid brother with his stupid Quidditch skills.

"How are you up before me anyway?" I questioned, climbing out of bed and rubbing my eyes.

James sat on the end of my bed. "Is it so bad that I wanted to see my little sister before she goes off to school for the year?"

I gave him a withering look. "Fine, mum's making pancakes." There you go. "But, also to see you off and stuff." He said, shaking his fringe out of his eyes.

I laughed and he scowled at me; he was growing his hair out again and I always tease him about it saying it makes him look gay when he does that hair flick thing.

Well it _does_; just saying.

"So Mum says we're leaving in half an hour." He grinned again and left the room.

I wandered across my room which would normally have been a mission to divert around piles of clothes and various other debris but this morning it was all packed in my trunk. Throwing on the first outfit I could find, I grabbed a mascara and attacked my lashes before tossing it into the top of my bag, staring into my mirror blankly and deciding my hair looked fine.

After a quick scan to check I hadn't left anything necessary behind, I shoved my small bag onto my shoulder and hauled my heavy trunk to the door, struggling to hoist it into the hallway. Why couldn't James be hanging round now to help me lift it?

"Oh you're finally up!" I turned to see my dad coming up the stairs with a sarcastic look. "James said you kept going back to sleep." Gee, thanks for that James.

"Yeah well James says a lot of things, dad." I gave him a significant look and gestured towards my trunk with my head. He came over to help me haul it across the landing.

"Seriously Lils, how much have you packed?" he said breathlessly as we both struggled with the trunk.

"Dad, my trunk hasn't gotten heavier; you've just gotten older." I joked and stuck my tongue out at him.

Dad laughed and turned towards the staircase. "Al!" he yelled down the stairs.

"What?" my other brother shouted back. (This is a standard method of conversation in the Potter household)

"Come and help me with Lily's trunk please!" he replied as Al wandered up the stairs. Al was so laid back about everything it actually kind of annoyed me at times. When you're doing your OWLs, are stressed about said OWLs and go to your older brother for advice hoping he can relate as he is also sitting NEWTs at the same time, the last thing you want to be told is 'Just wing it. You're smart Lils.'

Al brushed his dark hair out from his green eyes and grasped the other side of my trunk; my side got distinctly lighter. Together we edged down the stairs holding a corner of the trunk each. Well, actually I was only pretending to hold my corner.

Depositing the trunk in the middle of the hall (wonder who'll trip over it first?), I made my way into the kitchen to see James enjoying a large stack of pancakes.

"Where's Lottie this morning?" I asked him as I sat down next to him at the kitchen table. Lottie was James' girlfriend of three years and the two were practically inseparable since they moved in together four months ago.

"Still in Scotland with her cousins." He replied thickly through a mouthful of pancakes. Nice.

"She is so lucky to have you James." I said sarcastically in a sing-song voice.

Mum placed a plate of pancakes in front of me and smiled sadly. "What's up?" I asked, highly suspecting the reason.

"I just can't believe my little girl is already going into sixth year." She said in a soppy fashion; unlike Mum really.

"Aww little Lilykins is all grown up." James teased stealing a pancake from my plate. He'd already had about fifty; stupid brother with his stupid Quidditch player's metabolism.

"Believe it Mum. It's already happened to James and Al, you should be used to it by now." I joked, attempting to lighten the situation.

Dad walked into the kitchen. "Ready to go Lils?" he asked. I looked at him incredulously, still halfway through my breakfast.

"Er, no."

"Oh, well everyone else is." I stared at him and looked around the kitchen. Mum was still cooking pancakes, James was still finishing his pancakes and Al appeared behind Dad apparently looking for something. Probably pancakes.

"Who is 'everyone else'? We don't need to leave for another ten minutes." I said, checking the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Yeah she's right Harry." Mum said looking just as confused as me. James finished his pancakes and left the room saying something about checking for the post; probably expecting a letter from Lottie.

"Looking forward to sixth year then Lily?" Dad asked me as a loud crash sounded from the hall.

"Ouch!" James yelled. "Lily, can you not leave your trunk in the middle of the hall in future?" he said angrily appearing in the kitchen doorway and massaging his head.

"Sorry clumsy." I replied brushing past him and going upstairs to check I had everything.

I emerged five minutes later with everything for the upcoming year and, to my surprise, found that the rest of my family were ready to go too; I was expecting to have to wait for ages for at least one person.

"Hey, can I drive there?" James asked expectantly.

"No!" the entire family chorused knowing full well what a risk that would be.

"Ok, ok. I was just wondering." James said defensively as he opened the back car door and climbed in.

It was kind of a surreal experience, sitting in the back of the car in between my two brothers with my mum and dad in the front. Nowadays, September 1st was probably the only time we were all in the car at the same time.

I was looking straight ahead as we drove along when I felt something tap my right shoulder. Without thinking, I turned to my left where James sat smirking out of the window.

"James I know that was you." He looked at me innocently.

"I don't know what you mean." He replied. I looked at him for a second then suddenly reached over and messed up the front of his hair.

"Lily!" he yelled, sounding nothing like the twenty year old he was supposed to be and attempting to flatten his hair again.

"_James!" _I mimicked him.

"It's like you're kids again." Mum said, shaking her head. Meh, growing up's overrated; just saying.

We arrived at Kings Cross with minutes to spare before the Hogwarts Express left. Rushing through the barrier to Platform 9¾ (the novelty had long since worn off), I walked right into a small student already in Hogwarts robes. A first year.

"Sorry." I apologised half-heartedly to probably the smallest first year girl I had ever seen. She gave me a terrified look and rushed off.

"See you at Christmas Lily." Dad said pulling me into an engulfing hug and kissing the top of my head.

"Bye Dad." I said as he released me. I'm not really one for emotional, sappy farewell scenes so I felt a little uncomfortable.

Mum gave me a hug and kiss. "Don't forget to write to us when you get there."

"Bye Sis" Al said giving me a quick hug.

"See ya Lils." James hugged me too. This was too good an opportunity to miss. As he released me I once again attacked his hair with my hand.

"Again Lily? Seriously?" he said grinning and I laughed before saying goodbye to my parents again and boarding the train.

The train began to move and I stood watching my parents before realising I had no idea where any of my friends were. Great, I don't look like a loner _at _all.

"Lily Lily Lily Lily!" a voice squealed from behind me. I turned to see a brunette girl hurtling towards me and I braced myself as she collided into me, enveloping me in a hug.

"Hey Evie." I hugged my friend back.

"Found her Liss!" she yelled over her shoulder and I grinned as my best friend Lissie came running down the corridor towards me.

We'd been best friends since first year as Lissie was one of the few girls in my dorm who hadn't quizzed me about my dad upon meeting me. So we became 'Lily and Lissie' and were practically inseparable for the whole of first year. Then in second year we became friendlier with Evie who was also in Gryffindor and they were now my two best girl friends.

I followed them back down the corridor towards what was presumably their compartment hoping my third best friend was in there.

"Lily!" a male voice said, attacking me with a hug before I'd even crossed the threshold.

"Joey!" I mimicked him and hugged him back happily before releasing him.

"Oh my God! Joe, you cut your hair!" he grinned sheepishly and ran his hand through his dark hair which was now about an inch long all over; previously it had just reached the top of his collar.

"You like it?" he asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, it's cute." I smiled and proceeded to sit down in the compartment finding myself face to face with most of the other Gryffindor sixth years.

Ok so I know what you're thinking: my best friend's a guy so we probably have hidden feelings for each other and will end up getting married etcetera etcetera. Not me and Joe. Honestly, we're best friends and nothing more.

"Er, Rueben, what the hell are you doing?" I asked one of the Gryffindor boys in the year who was currently staring at the ceiling and attempting to balance his wand on the bridge of his nose. He looked right at me, allowing his wand to fall into his lap and roll onto the floor. Joe and his friend Laurence sniggered.

"Just seeing if it was possible." He said with a shrug. Rueben's sweet but he is, without a doubt, the dumbest guy I've ever met.

"Well I'd better go check on the first years again." Joe sighed and turned to the door. You've got to love his enthusiasm.

"Off you go prefect Joe." I joked repeating the phrase I had said constantly throughout fifth year. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Not that again, Lils." He said exasperatedly as he left the room. Whatever, I know he loves it really.

The compartment door slid open again. I looked up to see Miles, a boy in Hufflepuff. Damn, this was gonna be awkward.

He threw a magazine into Laurence's lap (I recognised it as Quidditch Weekly) and grinned at him. "Look at page seven- oh, um hi Lily." He noticed me and stared at his feet.

"Miles." I acknowledged him. We'd had a pretty disastrous night together at the Christmas ball last year mainly because Miles and his mates had decided it would be a great idea to down firewhiskey beforehand. Let's just say, Miles gets quite friendly when he's had a drink and had successfully managed to embarrass me in front of my brother, a handful of cousins and Professor McGonagall.

"Er, yeah there's a pretty funny article on page seven ." He tailed off quietly. I decided to save everyone in the compartment from the unbearable awkwardness and leave, muttering briefly about going to the toilet.

I walked past several compartments looking for someone I knew that I could talk to until Miles had left and spotted Joe returning from his prefect's rounds.

He looked up at me and grimaced, shaking his dark haired head. "Bloody first years. I swear we were never that annoying."

"We weren't." I replied. "Nor were we ever that small." I added, remembering the tiny first year from the platform.

"Hmm maybe you were, Lils." He joked and patted the top of my head. Joe is the only person who can tease me about my height (or lack of it) and get away with it. Anyone else would find themselves hexed into oblivion.

"Hey! I'll have you know I've grown an inch and a half over the summer." I retorted with an indignant look.

"The thing is Lily, so did I." Joe teased me and stood up straight towering over me. I scowled at him hoping he hadn't noticed that I was only pretending I'd grown an inch and a half and in truth I've been the same stupidly short height of five foot two inches since fourth year.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked as I realised that he wasn't joking and he had actually grown even taller than me over the summer. Damn him.

"Miles came in to tell Laurence some Quidditch thing so I left." I told him simply as we walked back to our compartment. He gave me an understanding look being fully aware of the whole situation.

Passing a compartment containing a large group of sixth year Ravenclaw girls, I noticed one of them, a blonde girl named Camilla, waving out at me and Joe. I recognised her from potions lessons in fourth year but we'd never really had a proper conversation so I uncertainly waved back turning to Joe and preparing to give him a confused look.

He was cheerily waving and smiling at her. She hadn't been waving at me at all. Great.

I hurriedly carried on down the train corridor to cover my mistake and Joe followed me. People really should specify clearly who they're waving at; just saying.

Joe had a stupid smile on his face. "What was that about?" I asked him.

"Camilla's a prefect too, that's all." He replied and I gave him a suspicious look. I have two brothers, loads of male cousins and my best friend is a guy; I knew what that stupid smile was about.

"Is that really all? I think there's more to it." I teased and nudged him with a knowing look. "You'd be a cute couple." I added glancing back at where her compartment was as if that would help him to see it.

Joe looked uncomfortable. "Race you back Small Fry." He dashed off.

"Yay, you brought back my favourite nickname!" I yelled sarcastically to his retreating figure and walking resignedly back to my friends.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This chapter was kind of an introduction to get to know all the characters and how they interact with each other so not much happened but don't worry, there's a lot of story to come! I have a question though, how did you find my portrayal of Lily? I think she's gonna be fun to write. Big thankyou to those lovely people who have favourited this story, now let me know what you thought in a review! Chapter 3 is in progress so it shouldn't be too long.**

**LittleRose13 xxx**


	3. Team Bee

"Urgh double potions first thing." I rolled my eyes at Lissie across the Gryffindor table, examining my new timetable.

"Sucks to be you." I turned to see Joe smirking at me and gave him a questioning look. "I've got two frees." He responded smugly.

I whacked him swiftly over the head and turned back to listen to Lissie moaning about Slughorn.

"I bet he'll set us _loads_ of homework on the first day too." She complained, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Even his star pupil." She added and winked at me.

"Lissie don't." I told her. Slughorn is so unbelievably _ancient_ that he taught my grandma! My grandma who also just so happens to be my namesake and Slughorn completely loved her. Add to that the fact he taught my Mum and my Dad and completely loved them too, I had quite a lot to live up to.

Luckily, potions is my best subject. Actually, it wasn't that lucky; do you have any idea how awkward it is when he (frequently) calls me 'Evans' by mistake? He says it's because he's getting old and losing his memory but Dad says I should be careful he doesn't start to see me as a reincarnation of his mother. So I try not to put my hand up and stuff in class too often.

"Well I'm on a tight schedule, you know, got a lot of relaxing that I don't want to be late for." Joe said stifling a yawn and leaving the table. "Have fun in potions Small Fry." He added with a wink.

Gee, I just love that nickname so damn much. (Note the sarcasm)

Me and Lissie (don't start lecturing me that it should be 'Lissie and I'. I go first 'cause I'm the best.) left the table and miserably made our way to our 'fun-as' Monday morning Potions session. The class was pretty small, consisting of just four Gryffindors and a handful of Ravenclaws so we ended up sharing a table with Laurence, one of Joe's friends from the train, and Joel Finnigan whose dad went to school with my dad so I've kind of always known him.

Slughorn instructed us to get our textbooks out making it clear that the lesson wouldn't be practical and everyone shared my expression of gloom.

"So, welcome everyone to NEWT Potions. I must press upon you the difficulty of this course and the importance of self study. You have all already proven yourselves to be exemplary Potions students based on your OWL results but this is where it gets really tricky."

I phased out and stared blankly at the introduction of the NEWT textbook my mind wandering to subjects such as a small bee which was buzzing round my desk. That's how boring Slughorn's lecture was.

"- can lead to a fulfilling career – " the bee landed momentarily on the table.

" – that has previously baffled many-a-talented wizard – " it set off again and circled Joel's head.

" – unlock the mysteries of Potions." The bee disappeared and I turned round in my seat trying to work out where it had gone.

"Miss Potter!" Slughorn shouted sharply. "What are you hoping to gain from Potions NEWT?"

Oh what a surprise; he picked me to answer a question. At least he didn't call me Evans.

"Well Sir I'm really hoping to unlock the mysteries of Potions that have previously baffled many-a-talented wizard." I smiled defiantly making it perfectly clear I wasn't happy that he had called on me.

Joel sniggered.

"It's nice to see you find the importance of Potions NEWT so amusing Mr Finnigan." Joel stopped laughing. "In the first term of the year we will be studying Emotion Affecting Potions concentrating particularly on the theory behind such potions."

Urgh, he had started lecturing again and there was no bee to entertain me instead.

Laurence nudged Joel and subtly pointed over to one of the Ravenclaw tables. I followed his gaze to see that Camilla girl again who I thought was waving at me on the train. She had removed her school sweatshirt meaning the boys could now see the outline of her chest. Actually, round here that is quite a big deal; Hogwarts seems to be stuck in a bit of a timewarp when it comes to girls and boys.

"Nice." Joel commented and he made an unbelievably predictable gesture with his hands. (By the way, I had a quick look and he was _so_ exaggerating.)

I felt a bit bad for Camilla that all the boys were gawking at her chest but to be fair she didn't _know_ they were doing it so it's not like she could feel uncomfortable or anything.

"Oh so nice." Laurence carried on. Oh joy, they weren't finished. I'd learned over the years that it doesn't take a lot to get a teenage boy riled up and this was a prime example. I wonder if their eyes would actually fall out of their heads if she undid one of her buttons.

For the remainder of Slughorn's lecture I amused myself by picturing the expressions on the boys' faces if I suddenly got up on the table, removed _my_ sweatshirt and started, I don't know, dancing around in front of them.

Not that I ever would, but knowing my luck, if I _did_, it would just so happen to be 'Surprise Lily Day' in which my parents, brothers and varying other members of my family hid in my Potions lesson waiting to jump out and surprise me with balloons and a cake and stuff. Actually the expression on Dad's face might be worth it.

Oh and for the record, there should _be_ a Surprise Lily Day with balloons and a cake and stuff. I'm sure Slughorn wouldn't mind organising it.

"So Lily." Laurence started and I turned to him swearing if it was anything to do with Camilla's- "When are you and Joe getting it on?" My face immediately switched to one of annoyance and exasperation.

"Me and Joe are not 'getting it on'." I mimicked him. "For probably the millionth time, _we're just friends._ Joe is my best friend, I'm his best friend, that's the end of it."

"Ok Lils. Except that's so not the end of it. Why can't you two see that you're like completely perfect for each other?" Lissie added in. Thanks Liss, way to be a pal.

"'Like completely perfect' as _friends_." I said with a note of finality and gave Joel one of my signature stares that clearly said 'shut up right now or I will hex you until you can't feel your manhood anymore'. Actually, interesting question: can boys always feel their manhood? I always kind of imagined it being like your ears, that you can't really feel they're there. I'll have to ask Joe sometime.

"You know we're right Lily." She carried on so I chose to completely ignore her. This is such a regular occurrence that I just stop listening most of the time when my friends (or Joe's friends) start their long spiels about how we need to 'get it on'. I've been hearing it for years.

Ooh the bee's back!

I should not have got quite so excited about that... But I bet the _bee_ won't ever bring up the idea of Joe and me getting together. I imagine the bee completely understands my situation and also has a best bee friend of the opposite sex who she is constantly pestered to get together with by the whole hive despite knowing that they will never work as anything more than friends. Yeah, I _so_ get animals.

After a few seconds of following my good friend the bee around the room with my eyes I realised Slughorn had changed tact and was now gesturing to a large, simmering cauldron next to him.

"Notice the characteristic spirals the smoke is making and the important aroma it is giving off." I looked at the cauldron filled with what I knew was Amortentia after what Slughorn said; luckily I do kind of know my stuff about recognising potions or I would have had no idea what he was talking about.

"Anybody know the name of this potion?" Oh. Turns out I hadn't missed the name of the potion. But I'm not letting Slughorn know that I know so I put on a blank expression and look around to see if anyone else knows. No one did.

"It's Amortentia." Slughorn told the class with shining eyes. Yep, I was right. Lily one, Opposing Team nil. (I have yet to decide who is on the opposing team.)

"Oh, oh!" someone gasped suddenly and I looked to see Camilla waving her hand around, looking incredibly excited and reminding me strongly of my dear cousin Rosie.

"Yes, Miss Freed?" Slughorn chose her merrily.

"It's the strongest love potion in the world! And it will smell differently to each of us depending on what attracts us the most." She smiled and I pretended like this was all news to me.

"Would anyone care to tell us what they can smell?" Slughorn asked.

"Sir, I'm getting what I believe to be the lining of a Hogwarts sweatshirt." Joel said, nudging Laurence and stifling a laugh.

"Ah, I would imagine that is a nostalgic scent to you, perhaps reminding you of your younger school days Mr Finnigan."

"Er, yeah. That must be it Sir." He replied, trying not to laugh.

I strained to distinguish what it was I could smell in the potion. To be honest, I hadn't had the best luck in choosing boyfriends in the past so I was interested to know what this smart-arse potion thought I was destined for.

The potion seems to be under the impression that I am attracted to floor polish. Yes, that's correct oh clever one who resides in a cauldron: I am completely in love with parquet flooring, oh it's so shiny and squeaky and the smell of the Mrs Skowers used on it really turns me on.

Well it was _kind of_ like floor polish. It was some kind of musky, slightly woody, fruity smell that seemed familiar but I couldn't place it.

So, to sum up, my one true love is someone I don't know that well who uses floor polish as soap. Score.

During lunch, I was sat talking to Evie about the Charms lesson we had just had when Lissie, who had just finished Herbology, came to join us. She was accompanied by Natalie who was in our year but in Ravenclaw and tried to tag after me and my friends all the time; it got seriously annoying.

"Hey Liss, Natalie." Evie once referred to her as 'Desperate Natalie' and it's stuck meaning I get the urge to laugh every time I say her name now. "How was Herbology?"

"Meh, it was alright." Lissie responded casually looking sideways at Natalie. Her eyes were shining and she had a smudge of earth on her cheek.

"Yeah it was ok I guess." She said in what was a wildly transparent attempt to pretend she didn't love Herbology more than life itself. See what I mean? Annoying.

"So Lily, how's your brother?" Natalie started and I smirked at Lissie. Desperate Natalie has had a huge crush on Al for years despite the fact that he's barely aware of her existence and the two have never spoken properly.

"He's doing fine. He's moved in with his girlfriend now so he's pretty happy." I said, waiting for her reaction.

"What?" she answered thunderously. "He has a girlfriend?" I pretended not to be wildly enjoying messing with her.

"Er, yeah Nat. James and Lottie have been together for three years or something." Her expression cleared. "Ohh did you mean Al?" I asked in mock realisation.

"Of course I meant Al." She snapped seeming annoyed.

"Why 'of course' Nat?" Evie asked her knowingly.

Natalie turned red and looked at her feet. "Because Al's just left school so of course I would be more interested to know how he was."

I forced back a laugh. "He's working in Hogsmeade. Why do you ask?" It was pretty clear why she had asked; stalker.

"No reason; just curious. Anyway I'm gonna go join my table, see you guys later."

We watched her leave. "Isn't it just the best when people only speak to you to find out information about your brother?" I joked and Lissie and Evie laughed.

"Hey Lily I was wondering if I could have some information about your brother?" said Joe's voice and sure enough he was sat the other side of me accompanied by Laurence.

"You, shut up." I told him simply.

"Result. Look who just walked in." Laurence said in what he thought was an undertone to Joe. After laughing at Joe's expression of confusion as he scanned the crowd, I took a look myself to see what who was so interesting.

The only person I could see who had 'just walked in' was Hugo making his way to the table and I couldn't see any reason why Hugo would warrant the reaction 'Result' from Laurence.

"Who am I looking at?" Joe replied quietly.

"Duh. Camilla." Laurence responded in a bored voice. Oh for God's sake, not her again. You know, there _are_ other girls in the world. I guess she's quite pretty in a predictable way with her long, perfectly waved blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, china doll complexion, athletic physique... yeah who am I kidding? It's not much of a surprise that she causes every single boy in Hogwarts to put their blinkers on.

"Oh. Yeah, you're right Laurence, she did just walk in." Joe said, unimpressed. After all, it wasn't the first time he'd seen Little Miss I-Manage-To-Be-Pretty-And-Not-A-Bitch.

Laurence leered at her. "What I wouldn't give to rip her-" before I could reprimand him for very audibly putting everybody in the vicinity off their food, he was interrupted.

"God yeah. She is such a hot babe, I mean just look at her-" I almost fell off my chair.

_Hugo_ had just said that. Hugo! I couldn't believe Hugo could say such a Laurence-ish comment let alone actually speak the phrase 'hot babe'.

The bell rang for the end of lunch signaling the start of afternoon classes and I walked the whole way to Defence Against The Dark Arts staring in disbelief at the back of Hugo's head.

"What's wrong Lily?" Joe asked from my left. Lissie and Evie had gone ahead and I then realised I had been walking incredibly slowly lost in thought and had become detached from the rest of the group.

"Did you not hear what Hugo just said?" I questioned him wondering if I was the only person who had noticed anything strange.

"Yeah I thought that was a bit out of character for him, but then I figured he met a girl over the summer or something." Joe shrugged.

"Well if he did, he didn't mention anything to me. Or anyone else in our family; and if he had mentioned it to someone in the family I'd know by now." I laughed.

"Maybe that's why he didn't tell anyone then." Joe said laughing too. He came to stay the summer before last and was a bit taken aback at how many cousins I actually have. (And how crazy all of them are.)

Making a mental note to quiz Hugo on his summer romance later, I took my seat in Defence next to Joe.

That night in the Gryffindor Common Room, we ended up having a mass moan at how much work NEWTs were going to be and all the extra stress it would cause.

"Have you read the course outline for Defence?" Lissie asked the room at large, gesturing to her textbook which was open to a page near the front. "We have a whole module just on non-verbal spells! I'll never pass that!"

"Hey at least you don't have to sit a _three hour exam_." Moaned Rueben.

Evie gave him a sympathetic look then added "You did choose History of Magic though."

"I know." He grimaced. "My Dad thought I was mad but back when he learnt it they had a ghost for a teacher and just learnt about goblin rebellions. Professor English is pretty cool for a teacher you have to admit."

I glanced around at the other girls knowing what we were all thinking. Professor English was, without a doubt, pretty _hot_ for a teacher.

"This term, we're learning solely about the Second Wizarding War and the Battle of Hogwarts and everything." He carried on, flicking through his History of Magic textbook. "Hey look Lily, it's your Dad!"

"And that is precisely the reason why I _didn't_ take History of Magic." I laughed at the picture of Dad looking much younger and very serious. I'd heard the stories of the war first hand from my parents and relations; me and Hugo could probably sit that exam without even studying.

Everyone had broken off into their own individual conversations and I yawned suddenly realising how tired I was after a long first day back.

"All ready for Quidditch trials tomorrow Joe?" asked a voice from somewhere behind me. I turned to see Freddie Bell, a seventh year and the current Gryffindor Quidditch captain who was looking at Joe eagerly.

"Yeah, sure." Joe answered him distractedly not looking particularly enthusiastic.

"Fourth year in a row on the team Joe. There's definitely a Chaser position with your name on it but, you know, I have to give you a trial to make it fair to everyone." Freddie went on as if he was giving Joe an amazing treat.

"Can't wait." Joe smiled. I knew that expression and I knew what was behind it. Every year Joe gets almost forced into joining the Quidditch team because he's too nice to say no to people and he's a really good Chaser so each captain wants him on the team. But Joe prefers to just play for fun rather than to win tournaments.

He once told me that he wishes he'd never tried out for the team in third year so that nobody would know about his Quidditch skill and automatically assume he would be trying out again as they had every year since. The whole school thought Joe was a complete Quidditch nut.

I hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Why didn't you just say no this year? It's NEWT year, you've got a perfect excuse!"

"But you heard Bell. He's basically already put me on the team, I can't _not_ show up to tryouts."

"Yes you can if you don't actually _want _to be on the team. Or do you never consider what you yourself actually want?"

"Of course I do. Just, this is something I have to do Lily ok."

"I'm way too tired to argue this with you." I groaned and rested my head casually on Joe's shoulder. I breathed in and was hit with a fruity smell that instantly made me think of Slughorn.

That's weird. Why was the smell of Joe's shoulder reminding me of Professor Slughorn? I could just picture him explaining all those different potions in class this morning and that huge cauldron filled with Amort-

I jerked my head from Joe's shoulder in an instant.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I didn't even bother to take the look of shock on my face.

It was Joe. The potion that was designed to smell like my one true love smelled like Joe.

Well this is interesting...

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get up! I wanted to get it just right and it took a while. Thanks to everyone who has favourited the story so far! Oh and please let me know what you thought in a review... I know everyone says this but they honestly do make me write faster! Thanks for reading!**

**LittleRose13 xxx**


	4. One True Love

A bright ray of September sunshine burst through the sixth year girls' dormitory window and bounced straight off my eyes, waking me up suddenly. Thanks for that Sun.

I rolled sleepily over and leaned to look at my alarm clock noticing miserably that it was 6:07am. Knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep I relaxed and stared straight up at the ceiling of my four poster letting my mind wander.

Bad idea.

My mind wandered straight to the one topic I had been trying to not think about since last night. Seriously, you'd think my _own_ mind wouldn't betray me in such an obtrusive way?

It was like the second I allowed it to wander, it started chanting: 'Amortentia... Come on Lily, remember the Amortentia? In Slughorn's class yesterday? The Amortentia?'

Yes, Mind, of course I remember the Amortentia seeing as you haven't actually thought of much since in the last twelve hours. Oh and I'm slightly avoiding the operative point here...

... The potion smelled like Joe.

As in my _best friend_ Joe. The best friend who had been my best friend for five years now and knew me better than any of my other friends, even Lissie.

Wait, wait, wait. _That's_ why!

It must've been _because_ we're best friends that the potion smelled like him. Hadn't Slughorn said that the potion could take on nostalgic scents? Well Joe probably reminds me of first year, or being with my friends, or... something.

Yeah, that was _so _the reason. Probably.

No harm in checking though, so I climbed out of bed being careful not to wake any of the other girls and searched my school bag for my potions textbook. Flicking randomly to the index page at the back, I scanned the columns of text looking for the word Amortentia.

The index instructed me to turn to page two hundred and eighteen; a page on which I found a pathetic half-a-page about the main components of Amortentia and some drivelly story about the guy who invented it in like 1200 BC or sometime... I think. I didn't actually bother to read it.

Well after my NEWT textbook turned out to be a complete and utter failure, I seriously considered going to the library. This is all Slughorn's fault, I mean he's got me thinking about going to the library in the _first week back! _I don't think I've ever been to the Hogwarts library (or any library) without it being the night before an important essay was due.

I sighed resignedly and pulled my cloak on over my pyjamas deciding that anyone mad enough to be up at this time on a Saturday morning really wouldn't care what I was wearing.

The corridors were unsurprisingly deserted at this time of morning and the journey to the library was fairly quick. I wasn't actually one hundred percent sure I was going the right way until I recognised the corridor.

I was met with a large oak door that seemed resolutely closed.

Hang on, the library definitely isn't open this early in the morning. Great.

So basically, thanks to an inanimate object (ie the potion) I was sat outside the school library at six thirty in the morning wearing my pyjamas. I'm just too cool for school...

This really couldn't get any worse.

Oh my God yes it could. In the exact way that it just has.

Miles was walking down the corridor towards the library, and as a result, towards me. Oh God I really don't want to talk to him. Quick, find a place to hide.

Damn, why isn't there a convenient alcove around when you need one? Look at the floor Lily, that's it just stare resolutely at that stone floor tile as if this is a completely casual place to be, just keep looking down, ok he's coming, just pretend you're wearing Dad's invisibility cloak.

"Er Lily, what are you doing?"

Hmm so I guess imaginary invisibility cloaks don't work all that well.

"Huh?" I looked up pretending he'd rudely interrupted me from something important. "Oh yea hi Miles. I'm just er waiting for someone."

"Outside the closed library?" I nodded defiantly. "At six in the morning?" I felt like reminding him it was actually half past; _way _more believable to be meeting someone.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" I tried to convey the idea that I was just friends with really cool, mysterious people he didn't know who liked to have early morning rendezvous in odd locations with a single look. I'm not sure he got it to be honest.

"No. No problem. In fact I'll wait with you." He slid down the wall and sat next to me grinning.

"Right, so who are you waiting for Miles?"

He glanced at his watch. "My owl. She'll be back with a response any minute."

I knew I was supposed to ask who he was waiting for a response from but I really couldn't care less and didn't want to pretend I did.

"So Lily, we're um.. we're cool right? I feel like you tried to get away from me on the train."

Why? Why do people always have to bring up things like that? It was obviously awkward for both of us so just don't mention it!

"Oh do you? Yeah sorry about that..." I really was _not_ sorry about that.

"I'm sorry about the whole, you know, firewhiskey thing." He looked at me apprehensively. "It seemed like a good idea when Joel first suggested it."

"Hmm, Joel. I might've known it was something to do with him." I replied knowingly.

"But I felt really bad afterwards for ruining your night; not least 'cause I saw Joe's face and he looked ready to murder me." He tried to laugh and lighten the situation.

"Well, you know, that's Joe." I said distracted as the whole Amortentia situation came flooding back.

I _need_ to get into the library and find out what it means when I smelt Joe in the potion. Obviously it doesn't mean I _like_ Joe so I'm just really intrigued why it did that. It's purely academic.

"I always thought you guys would get together one day." He continued oblivious to my internal battle. I felt my face flush pink; not the best look when you have red hair.

"Everyone seems to say that." I forced a laugh trying not to think about the fact that an unbiased and magical potion was now included in 'Everyone'.

"I guess I was wrong though, you know 'cause of –"

"Ah here for some early morning revision are we Miss Potter, Mr Green?" I turned startled to see Madame Maynard the librarian beaming at us and looking genuinely enthusiastic at the thought of some students actually wanting to use the library.

"Yes! I have a really important, um, homework assignment and I'm busy for the rest of the weekend." I assured Madame Maynard rushing past her over the threshold.

"And you Mr Green? Do you require the services of one of my many wonderful books this fine morning?" I swear Maynard thinks the books are like her children or something.

"Er yeah sure." Miles followed uncertainly.

"I thought you were waiting for an owl?" I hissed at him as I simultaneously scanned the room for the potions section.

"Yeah but I want to keep you company. Don't want Maynard boring you to death or something."

I forced a fake laugh and allowed him to trail after me as I went up and down the shelves looking for a suitable looking book. Many titles jumped out, including _Ensnaring the Senses: A Revised Guide to Controlling Those Around You, MindBend! The fun way to get what you want _and _NEWT Potions: Further Explained _but then I spotted _The Magic of Love_ on another shelf. If the strongest love potion in the world was going to be in any book then it would be this one.

It looked as if it had never been selected by a Hogwarts student before as the pages were still crisp and flat. Apparently the past generations thought they knew it all. (Although if anything Auntie Hermione tells me about Uncle Ron in his school days is true then I seriously beg to differ.)

"The Magic of Love eh Lily?" Miles asked almost expectantly.

"Yep. We're doing Emotion Affecting potions this term and I need to write an essay on Amortentia." I lied effortlessly to him as I placed the heavy book onto a library table and flicked to the index.

"Oh Amortentia, that's that potion that smells exactly like your one true love right?" Miles asked innocently.

_One true love. _"Well it can smell like other things too.." I muttered distractedly as I tried to locate the information I needed in the chapter about Amortentia. See, _this_ book has a whole _chapter_ about Amortentia! Take that NEWT textbook.

"I thought the whole point was that it did smell like your one true love?" he continued. Seriously Miles, you want me to go there? Joe is NOT my 'one true love' so you must be wrong.

"Who here is doing NEWT potions Miles?" I didn't wait for an answer as I came closer to locating the bit I needed in the book.

"So have you ever smelled Amortentia Lily?" Miles asked casually from the seat next to me.

Yes! Here it is: _The potion Amortentia is specifically designed to smell most attractive to a person. It can take on any scent from a familiar homely fragrance to the specific aroma of a person's one true love._ Ok so did Miles like write this textbook or something?

"Well, have you?" Miles pursued the question; that boy is too nosy for his own good.

"What? Oh yeah I have." I replied non-commitally as I attempted to process what I'd just read.

"What did it smell like?" he asked eagerly.

"Miles is this twenty questions or something?" he grinned apologetically and shuffled slightly on his seat towards me. It was then that I realised that he had been doing that repeatedly and was significantly closer to me now than he was before.

I tried to block his overpowering scent out (seriously, the boy needs to limit the amount of aftershave he puts on) and concentrate on the book. So Joe was obviously a familiar homely fragrance. I'd known him since first year so he must be a familiar fragrance to me now, obviously not _homely_ but, you know, Hogwarts is my sort of home for the majority of the year.

_Or, he could be your one true love! _An annoying, nagging voice put in; it was a strange combination of Rose in Head Girl mode, Mum when I haven't tidied my room (which is always), Professor McGonagall returning one of my Transfiguration essays and James just after I call him gay.

Miles was looking at me suspiciously so I whipped out a scrap of parchment and a quill from my bag and pretended to be making notes for my non-existent essay.

I wrote down 'familiar fragrance – homely?' then underlined it fiercely. Unfortunately this didn't make the voice shut up.

_That was no homely fragrance, you smelled Joe and the book clearly states that the potion can take on the _specific _aroma of a person's one true love. You specifically smelled Joe._

Don't you just hate it when the little voice in your head beats you in an argument?

Miles cut in to my super important note-taking/internal argument: "So you're busy for the rest of today, I get that. But are you free next Saturday? It's a sixth year Hogsmeade visit. We could go, you know, together. I promise no Firewhiskey this time." He laughed.

Ok then, take this annoying, nagging, Professorish Mum/Rose/James voice.

"That would be great Miles." I smiled brightly, mentally high fiving myself, while also looking on smugly at the stupid little voice.

He beamed at me. "Great Lily. That's.. really great."

There was an awkward pause.

"So your owl is probably back by now." I interrupted the silence.

"Er yeah, she probably is. Ok so see you around Lily!" he smiled brightly as he left.

See? I can't possibly have any feelings for Joe if I'm going out with Miles now, that would just be totally inconceivable. So there, annoying voice.

The annoying voice hung its head in shame.

My moment of triumph was ruined by something hurtling straight towards me in a flurry of feathers and colliding with my chest. Knowing instantly that it was my scatter brained owl, Kenya, I retrieved her and hastily stuffed her under the table. I'm pretty sure owls aren't allowed in libraries.

She hooted happily from my firm grip, urging me to take the letter that was tied around her ankle. Kenya had yet to grasp the concept of bringing letters at breakfast.

"Stay still." I hissed at her as she hopped around on my lap under the table in random circles. I was constantly aware that Madame Maynard could pop up any second.

Kenya finally stood still long enough for me to be able to read the letter.

_Hey Lily,_

_How's school so far? Hope you haven't got too much homework yet! I remember sixth year being a bit of a killer for the first term._

_Anyway, I wanted to know when the first Hogsmeade visit was. George wants us to put on a big demonstration outside the shop when all the Hogwarts students are in the village. _

_Let me know... and make sure you stop by!_

_Love, Al x_

_PS I'd be willing to put money on the fact that James hasn't written to you yet! I must just be a better brother..._

Oh damn... Talk about timing? I _really _didn't want Al to see me in Hogsmeade with Miles. Not 'cause I have a problem with Al. No, I have a problem with receiving letters from every single other member of my family jokingly asking 'when the wedding is'. Think I'm exaggerating? That's exactly what happened when I went to the Ball with Miles.

_And _that was Al's fault.

I think it's 'because I'm one of the youngest in the family. I'll have to expose Hugo's summer girlfriend who he evidently hasn't told anyone else about yet to take the focus off of me.

"How are you enjoying that book Miss Potter?"I jumped violently as Madame Maynard's voice echoed in my ear.

"Yes it's been very useful. I've got all the notes I need thanks." I hastily replaced it to the probably incorrect shelf and grabbed my bag, hurrying out of the library as quickly as possible.

Hey I just went five whole minutes without thinking about Joe and the potion!

Oh crap...

**Author's Note**

**Woo Amortentia is back! For those of you who haven't read the most recent update of Family Life which contained an explanation about where I've been (in the Author's Note :L I didn't have like Ron telling you guys as part of the story...) then basically I was really busy over Christmas and after :( but I'm back now!**

**Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you thought in a review!**

**Oh and a quick explanation for Lily's owl's name: Kenya was the name of the real-life on-set owl that Will Dunn had on the first epilogue shoot! And if you don't know already then Will Dunn is the actor who plays James Sirius Potter in the epilogue! I tweeted all the epilogue kids asking what they would name their pet owl if they had one and he told me :D**

**So if you're not already then follow me on twitter! 13LittleRoses :)**

**LittleRose13 xxx**


	5. Acts Of Charity

It was a gloomy Wednesday morning and the sky was filled with threatening, dark clouds. The mood wasn't much cheerier inside the classroom where I could bet no one was actually focusing on Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall droned on about whatever the hell we were doing in the lesson and I absent mindedly doodled stars on the corner of my parchment not taking any of it in.

Evie nudged me and I looked up to see her pointing to the corner of her own parchment where seven words were written in her neat, curvy handwriting.

_You and Miles are going to Hogsmeade?_

I gave her a sheepish grin before taking my wand and subtly whispering a spell to wipe the parchment then picking up my quill and scribbling a response.

_Where did you hear that?_

Because seriously, was the boy just going round announcing it to people?

Evie repeated my actions and I leaned over to read her answer.

_He told me this morning. Right after telling me about the prefects meeting tomorrow. _

I gave her an understanding look as she added to her note.

_But everyone knows! It's all round school._

Well that's just great. You know that thing I said about Hogwarts being stuck in a timewarp? Well that means that the tiniest rumour that a boy and girl could possibly be slightly more than friends sends everyone completely mad. It's those fifth years that are behind it, I'm sure.

Me and Evie stared blankly at the teapots we were supposed to be Transfiguring into hand mirrors then glanced at each other laughing at the other's equally confused expression

"Any idea what the incantation is Lil?" Evie asked me.

"Not a clue. You?" I asked her back and she shook her head.

"Ok McGonagall's coming, look busy." I muttered to Evie as our teacher came to see how we were doing.

I brandished my wand vaguely and pointed it at the teapot as if I knew what I was doing, hoping McGonagall would be satisfied and go away,

"You need to say the incantation more clearly Miss Potter." McGonagall told me, obviously under the impression I had just attempted the spell. "Repeat after me: _Speculus_."

"Speculus." I repeated unenthusiastically turning back to what was resolutely still a teapot.

"Miss Nole." McGonagall turned away from me to pick on Evie.

"Speculus!" I commanded, hoping my determination would aid the spell. The teapot transformed into a dusty, china handmirror. Where had the dust come from?

Content with this result, I scanned the class to see if anyone else had managed to conjure dust from who knows where. My eyes landed on the cluster of Ravenclaw girls at the back of the room who were all gathered around Camilla excitedly. I glanced at her desk to see, of course, a perfectly dust-free handmirror. Damn it.

"Well, this morning I was at breakfast with Emily and he was sat at the Gryffindor table and he kept, you know, smiling at me and stuff." There was a chorus of squeals and giggles at this statement.

Oooh how exciting, a boy looked at her!

Ravenclaws eh? They're supposed to be smart.

"He really did. It was so sweet, like you could totally tell how much he likes her!" Emily Robinson gushed to yet more squeals and giggles.

"Ergh you're so lucky! Joe Eden is hot!" Jennifer Moseby added; she's been through most of the boys in our year.

So apparently I was right with my suspicions about Joe and Camilla? Or at least Emily Robinson seems to think so; she is prone to exaggeration.

"I think you guys would be such a cute couple!" another of the Ravenclaw girls stated.

"So are you going to ask him out Cam?" Seriously Emily ever tried actually doing some Transfiguration in a _Transfiguration _lesson?

"I don't know, do you think I should?" Camilla giggled uncertainly.

I sighed audibly, can't she make her own decisions ever?

"What's wrong Lily?" Evie gave me a strange look and I realised I had been stood staring at my dusty handmirror blankly for several minutes before loudly sighing for no apparent reason. It's a good job Evie's used to my weirdness.

"Nothing, just trying to get rid of this dust." She responded with a sympathetic look.

"So you're going to ask him?" Emily really should consider a career in the Spanish Inquisition.

"Ok ok I will. When should I do it?" Seriously Camilla? You know your own brain? Yeah that does actually function on it's own.

"Do it after your prefects meeting tomorrow night! It's the perfect time cause he'll be on his own then."

Emily's enthusiasm for the whole thing intensely annoyed me for some reason. I mean, Camilla can do what she likes, it's really no concern of mine.

But, you know…

We've only been back at school for a week, and she's already going round arranging dates with people?

Oh wait, I see the logical flaw.

But for me it was totally necessary; I was proving a point to the annoying voice in my head!

Whatever, back to my dusty handmirror...

After dinner that evening, I was leaving the Great Hall with Lissie and came face to face with Hugo hanging around outside the door. This reminded me that I still hadn't investigated his mysterious secret girlfriend.

"Er, it's a lot easier to eat dinner if you actually go _inside_ the Great Hall Hugo." I said and he jumped at the sound of my voice.

"What? Yeah I'm just er waiting for someone... Need to discuss some homework." Hugo was twisting his hands together; he's a terrible liar.

"Waiting for someone to discuss _homework ? _Or just waiting for someone." I gave him a knowing look.

"Yep. Herbology." he answered.

"Well, happy waiting!" I said brightly deciding to leave him to it. There's definitely something going on there though.

We proceeded up the staircase that was filled with a large crowd of fourth year Hufflepuffs and made our way to the Gryffindor portrait hole. It was quite early so most people were still at dinner. Me and Lissie found seats easily and she immediately reached for her parchment and Defence Against The Dark Arts textbook.

"Lissie I'm bored. Talk to me." I whined to my blonde best friend.

She looked up at me with an annoyed look, the end of her quill resting on her lip.

"You could always write your own Defence essay Lily." She said exasperatedly heaving her large Defence textbook onto the table in front of her.

"Why in God's name would I do that Liss? It's not due until next week." I told her simply and she laughed.

"Look why don't you go and annoy Freddie instead?" she gestured to where Freddie Bell was sat poring over a load of parchment sheets and prodding them with his wand.

Sensing Liss was getting annoyed with my presence, I decided to take her advice.

"Sup Freddo." I introduced my presence and casually slid into the seat beside him.

"Hello." He didn't even look up from his parchment; in fact I don't think he even knew who he was saying hello to.

"What'cha doing?" I asked in a sing song voice, peering at his large and complicated diagrams of Quidditch team layouts.

"Tactics." he replied simply. "I'm holding tryouts soon for this year's team. It's my last shot at captaining the winning team so it's got to be perfect."

"Cool." I really didn't want to be lectured about Quidditch for too long.

"Yeah I've devised this whole new layout." he gestured enthusiastically to his parchment diagrams. I pretended to be interested for about two seconds. "There's this theory that if you disperse your chasers with your beaters," he pointed to some moving squiggly figures "you can manage the quaffle and bludgers a lot better."

"What does that say?" I pointed to a label on one of the figures.

"Oh, well obviously I know one of my chasers is going to be Joe and I'm keeper so I've already labelled those two players."

"But what if Joe doesn't try out this year?" I asked boldly, wondering how Freddie would react to the idea.

He laughed and gave me an incredulous look. "As if Joe Eden wouldn't try out for the Quidditch team! That would be like Professor McGonagall not setting homework." he laughed again and went back to his diagrams.

This whole thing really was a lost cause.

"Anyway Lily did you want anything in particular? 'Cause I think I might hold tryouts tomorrow night so I need to finish this."

"Oh no don't hold them tomorrow Freddie. There's a prefects meeting; half your fifth and sixth years will be there" And thanks to Emily Robinson and her fellow Ravenclaw gigglers, I know for a fact Joe will be _pretty busy_ afterwards too with Miss-Airhead-Except-Not-Really-She's-Quite-Smart.

"Unless you hold them right afterwards. The meeting finishes at seven." I said quite quickly not giving myself time to think about what I'd said.

"No I'll just hold them the day after I think." he went back to his team layout.

I suddenly felt annoyed.

"You know I hear Maxwell's already chosen this year's Slytherin team." I mentioned subtly.

"What?" Freddie looked up sharply. "Maxwell's chosen his team?"Now I had his interest.

"That's just what I've heard. But you're probably fine holding tryouts later, no point rushing these things." I was pretty sure I'd got to him now.

"Right, in that case..." he took a sheet of parchment and a quill and hurriedly scribbled a notice.

_Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts will take place on Thursday evening at 7:15 on the Quidditch pitch directly after the Prefects' meeting._

He dashed over to the common room noticeboard and placed the notice over everything else that was already there. "Thanks Lily!" he called over his shoulder.

"For what?" I replied laughing as I made my way back to where Lissie was writing her essay.

"You look pleased with yourself." she commented as I sat down.

"Oh do I? Freddie was just telling me about his plans for the Quidditch team this year."

"Since when have you given a crap about the Quidditch team Lil?" she gave me a knowing look. "Does this perhaps have more to do with the fact that you're going on a date with Miles Green on Saturday?"

Oh my God, how does everyone know?

"Anyway I'm done with this for tonight." Lissie said as she began to gather up her homework things. "I'm going to bed. You coming Lil?"

"Yeah." I answered distractedly.

It wasn't until I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling of my four poster that I let myself process what I'd just done. Cue the annoying nagging voice again...

_You told Freddie to do that so Camilla couldn't ask Joe out. You knew she was going to ask him after the Prefects meeting so you made sure he wouldn't be there. _

Um, yes, I had done that.

_Why don't you want Camilla to ask Joe out? You don't have feelings for him and you're going on a date with Miles on Saturday. It's of no concern to you if Joe goes out with Camilla or not._

No, it is of absolutely no concern to me if Joe goes out with Camilla, or if Joe goes out with anyone at all for that matter. He's my best friend, therefore I am obviously happy that a girl is interested in him the same way I'd be happy if a boy was interested in Lissie or Evie as they are also my best friends.

It's just, I don't want Joe to have a girlfriend right now. This whole Amortentia thing is confusing me enough without some other girl getting involved. What I did tonight was purely to decrease my stress levels which, let's face it, is a bonus for everyone around me.

It could even be considered an act of charity.

Kind of.

I woke the following morning feeling as if I hadn't slept at all; wonderfully refreshed for a day of classes and probably further acts of charity.

The door banged open as I was sleepily pulling on my uniform and Lissie appeared already dressed in her robes with a bright smile on her face.

"You're up early Liss." I commented while searching for my left shoe.

Lissie gave a guilty start.

"Oh am I? I hadn't noticed. I just came from breakfast." she handed me my missing shoe from where it had been hiding under my bed; how did she know it was there?

"I guess I'm going to breakfast alone then." I told Lissie's retreating figure as she reached for where I knew she kept her diary. Lissie loved that diary, she wrote in it every day.

"Mmmhmm" she murmured absent-mindedly scratching away with her quill. Whatever she was writing must have been damn important to ignore her best friend for.

Everyone else in the dormitory had obviously been blessed with the ability to have a decent night's sleep so were already at breakfast. This suited me just fine, walking to breakfast by myself. I'm not one of those stupid Ravenclaws who has to go absolutely everywhere with their bunch of giggling girlfriends.

The common room contained a few assorted students preparing themselves for the Thursday ahead including Joe who gave me a wave from where he was, for some reason, knelt on the floor.

"Comfy down there?" I asked as I got nearer.

"Reuben's lost his wand." he told me simply before continuing to search beneath the large armchair. Think that's a stupid place to search for Reuben's wand? That's where we found it last time.

"First time this term." I commented impressed as I dropped to my knees too to help search.

"Lily go to breakfast, I've got this." he said sweetly.

"How do you know I haven't been to breakfast yet?" I asked as I continued to look with him.

"I've been down here for ages. I saw Laurence come down, then Lissie, then the rest of your dorm. Unless you were up before Laurence, you can't have had breakfast yet. And _no one_ is up before Laurence." he laughed.

"Well that means you haven't been to breakfast yet either."

"True. But I volunteered to help find Reuben's wand."

"Ok well then I'm volunteering myself to help too." I gave him a defiant look and made a big deal of turning over all the cushions to look underneath them. Joe chuckled.

"Found it!" Reuben's voice came from the staircase where he was holding his newly-found wand above his head. "It was in my toothbrush holder." he laughed with a 'would you believe it?' expression.

"You have a toothbrush holder?" I asked him with a laugh.

"Yeah, so I don't lose my toothbrush." Reuben answered as if I was stupid.

"Right." Joe added. "But Reub, if your wand was in your toothbrush holder then where's your toothbrush now?" Reuben's grin faltered and he looked lost for a second.

"Damn it!" he cried and ran back up the stairs.

"Well that'll keep him busy for the morning." I joked to Joe. "I guess we can go to breakfast now."

"We can indeed." Joe stood up. "Your banquet awaits My Lady." Joe held his arm for me to take.

"Why thankyou kind Sir." I laughed taking his arm as he pretended to lead me to the portrait hole.

We kept up this spiel all the way down the corridor towards the staircases until it was rudely interrupted by us colliding directly into a passer by around the corner.

"Lily!" the passer by turned out to be Miles who was staring suspiciously at where my arm was linked with Joe's. I pulled it away quickly and pretended like I hadn't.

Miles paused for a second before recovering. "I was looking for you at breakfast."

"Yeah sorry I was looking for something." I gave Joe a meaningful look and he laughed.

Miles looked annoyed. "Anyway Lily I wanted to ask what time you wanted to meet on Saturday? You know, for our date." he emphasised the last word and threw Joe a look.

Joe looked mildly interested at the news if anything.

"Er I don't know. The carriages leave at ten so half nine?" Miles nodded.

"Cool, see you then." he looked like he wanted to bid me farewell in some way so I quickly turned and waved.

"Bye Miles." I dragged Joe towards the stairs knowing how confused he probably was.

"You're going on a date with Miles Green? You never told me." he looked a little hurt.

"Joe I didn't tell anyone. It's not really a big deal, it's just Hogsmeade. Apparently everyone knows now though according to Evie." I laughed, slightly unsure whether or not he was actually annoyed with me for not telling him.

"Well just make sure he doesn't drink any Firewhiskey this time." Joe laughed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"So are you looking forward to Quidditch tryouts tonight?" I swiftly changed the subject.

"What? They're tonight? There's a Prefects meeting." Joe looked confused.

"Yeah Freddie put a notice up yesterday, Tryouts are right after the meeting."

"Seems a bit of a stupid time to hold them." Joe muttered.

"Yeah, no idea what Freddie was thinking when he made that decision." I replied.

"Well I guess I'm busy tonight then." Joe said as we entered the Great Hall and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose you are. Prefects meeting then tryouts right afterwards. You'll probably have to rush _straight_ to the Quidditch pitch, can't be late for Freddie being his star player and all." I laughed trying to make it sound like I was joking but at the same time enforcing the fact that he definitely _shouldn't _hang around after the meeting.

Remember, act of charity and all that...

I'm just an incredibly selfless person.

Kind of.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's been a while since I updated... I've been sitting my A-Levels and they took up quite a bit of time! But I'm finished for summer now so I'll have lots of time to write and update :)**

**So we're starting to get into the drama of the story now... Oh Lily and her acts of charity ;) drop me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! I've got a horrible cold at the moment so leave me reviews to cheer me up! **

**If you have twitter follow me 13LittleRoses**

**LittleRose13**


	6. Not That I Was Plotting

**This chapter is dedicated to the beautiful Lzielkalollypop who leaves for America today! Everyone wish her luck! 3**

* * *

I awoke on Friday morning having slept even less than the previous night. A huge thunder storm raged all night long meaning any short bursts of sleep were quickly interrupted with a peal of thunder or blinding flash of lightning coming through the dormitory window.

Stumbling out of bed still half asleep, I went to look out of the offending window. Why doesn't Hogwarts put curtains or blinds on most of its windows?

The grounds were waterlogged and I watched Hagrid trudging through the thick, soggy grass towards the school until a small chirping noise attracted my attention. I looked down to see a sopping wet Kenya desperately trying to shelter herself on the windowsill.

Taking pity on my braindead owl, I eased the window open and lifted her inside, tapping her lightly with my wand and instantly drying her feathers. She gave me a slightly affronted look; I was trying to help! Ungrateful owl...

As Kenya helped herself to a drink of water, I detached the equally sopping envelope from her ankle and opened it. Luckily, the parchment inside wasn't too water damaged,

_Dear Lily, _

_How has the first week of sixth year been so far? Hopefully you've been working hard in all your lessons and doing your homework on time. Your mum is laughing at that now so maybe not. _

_Things are pretty normal at home, although the house is very quiet now. We're assuming James has already told you his news as he said he would and of course we're so happy for him! It's fantastic isn't it? _

_Has Quidditch started yet? I know Katie's nephew is a very eager captain from what she told me. Have you thought about trying out Lily? You've always been a pretty good seeker when playing with your cousins. _

_Be good. All our love,_

_Mum and Dad xxx_

_PS Please can you ask Hugo to reply to his parents' letter? _

Thanks for your faith in my academic commitment Mum! Which reminds me I really should get to that Defence essay...

And what is James' news? He hasn't written to me since I've got back. Maybe I'll ask Al on Saturday in Hogsmeade. On second thoughts, I'm supposed to be avoiding Al on Saturday due to a certain Miles Green being with me.

And no Dad, for the last time I don't want to join the Quidditch team! Yeah I quite enjoy flying but I only join in those massive Weasley family games because it's fun with everyone playing. I'm not interested in playing competitively, especially seeing as I'd probably be laughed off the pitch during trials anyway.

The dormitory door opened and I looked up from my letter to see Lissie entering looking cheerful.

"You look pleased." I commented from where I sat cross legged on my bed.

"Do I?" she sat down on her own bed once again reaching for her diary.

"You're up pretty early too." I was starting to get suspicious of her new morning regime.

"I just woke up early I suppose." she murmured non-committally concentrating on her diary.

"What, again?" Lissie's never really been an early riser. I think; I've never been awake to see if she was or not.

She nodded before finishing her sentence and closing her diary. "So Lily, excited for your date with Miles tomorrow?"

I snapped my head up to look at her.

"Hmm, your face is saying no." she gave me a knowing look.

"What? No of course I'm excited." I looked out of the window where rain was still dripping from the window panes.

"Really Lily? Are you actually excited?" There was no point trying to pretend to Lissie. Especially as she was now sat opposite me on my bed.

"Ok fine I'm not particularly excited. He asked me and I didn't really have a reason to say no so I just agreed to go." I admitted. Oh and to prove that I don't have feelings for _anyone_ else.

"Well it might be fun. You could have a good time." she said reasonably.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. It can't be worse than my experience with him at the ball." I laughed.

"I'd forgotten about that!" Lissie laughed too. "He's a very, um, friendly drunk isn't he? Don't let him drink firewhiskey in Hogsmeade."

"Definitely not. That's an experience I'd rather forget to be honest." I cringed at the memory of an intoxicated Miles hanging off my arm as he slurringly declared his love to me in front of a large group of the Hogwarts population: students and teachers.

* * *

After a stupidly dull Defence lesson involving nothing more than a lecture from Professor MacMillan about the importance of NEWTs, us sixth years were happy to be relaxing at the Gryffindor table having lunch.

Reuben was poring over his Arithmancy textbook with confusion written all over his face until Evie leaned over and turned the book the right way round. He looked up with a bemused yet grateful expression and Evie laughed and started talking to him about the Defence lesson we'd just had.

I could tell Lissie wanted to continue our previous talk about Miles so I whispered "Later." as we sat down before she just launched into it in front of everyone. Lissie nodded and poured herself a Gillywater.

Joe and Laurence were eagerly discussing something which involved a lot of violent arm movements on Laurence's part causing me to duck and avoid being hit round the head with his fork.

"Has anyone seen Hugo?" I asked no one in particular, noticing his absence from the table.

"He told me he had detention." Reuben answered.

The group at large looked surprised; Hugo _never _got detention. He was similar to Rose in that sense.

"Well that's clearly a load of bollocks." Laurence responded loudly causing a small passing second year to look alarmed and hurry away.

"I bet he's gone to meet his secret girlfriend!" I said excitedly. Yet more evidence of Hugo's secret girlfriend. Everyone knows Hugo being in detention was about as likely as me being made Head Girl next year so he was obviously somewhere else. The fact that he'd told Reuben where he was going was another giveaway. If he'd told somebody else, they would have seen straight through it.

Very clever Hugo, very clever.

"Has he told any of you guys who it is?" Lissie asked.

"Nope." Joe responded. "Hasn't even mentioned that he's seeing anyone."

"Hey Kev!" Laurence said to someone behind me and I turned to see a tiny first year boy with the most out of proportion ears I'd ever seen. Poor kid; he'd better hope he grows into them.

"Guys, this is my cousin Kevin." Laurence told the group at large causing everyone to turn and stare at the young boy. It must have been pretty intimidating for him to have a bunch of sixth years all gawking at him.

"Laurence, can I borrow your broom?" Kevin spilled out in a nervous rush giving his cousin an apprehensive look.

"My broom? You're in first year Kev, you can't fly yet." he laughed, nudging his cousin's shoulder.

"I've had _one_ lesson already actually. But the thing is I really want to try out for the Quidditch team and I'd have a much better chance of getting on the team without a school broom." Kevin said confidently.

The number of first years who go around claiming they're going to make the house team is increasing year by year I swear. No one's managed it since my dad...

"Sorry Kev, I need it tonight. Got a girl to impress." he nudged Joe and winked at him. I don't even want to know what Laurence needed his broom for with whichever girl he was interested in at the moment. It varies from week to week.

Joe laughed into his pumpkin juice as Kevin's face fell and he returned to his first year friends further down the table.

"He'd never get onto the team anyway." Laurence explained. "Terrible flier. He's not going anywhere _near _my broom and he's especially not taking it to Quidditch tryouts tonight."

Something clicked in my mind. "Wait, I thought Quidditch tryouts were last night?" I asked Laurence.

"Lil, did you not look out any windows last night?" Joe gestured to the magical ceiling where the remnants of last night's storm could still be seen. "Even Freddie isn't mad enough to make us fly through lightning."

"Oh yeah the wonderful storm that kept me awake all night." I groaned feeling slightly stupid. "So tryouts weren't last night? Right after the prefects meeting?"

"Nope, just the prefects meeting." Joe answered casually. I scrutinised his expression trying to work out if he was hiding something.

"Just the meeting. Um, was it a fun meeting?" I could imagine confused stares from all directions (although I don't think anyone except Joe and Laurence were actually looking at me; Lissie seemed more interested in staring into the depths of her soup bowl).

"It was the prefects sat round a table discussing rounds and house points with the Head Boy and Girl. When has that ever been fun?" Joe laughed maintaining his confused look.

"Well _I_ don't know! I've never been a prefect have I?"

"Can't think why though Lil. You're definitely prefect material." Joe said sarcastically and I scoffed. Back in fifth year, Joe compared my chances of being chosen as a prefect to those of Filch becoming Minister for Magic.

And to be honest, he's absolutely right. But who wants to be a prefect anyway? I think it must run in families; neither mum or dad were prefects.

Actually scratch that. Al was frickin Head Boy last year.

"But yeah, it was a _wild_ meeting." Joe continued. My heartbeat increased ever so slightly which I'm totally gonna put down to the stress of schoolwork hitting me suddenly.

"It was wild was it?" I tried to ask casually but at the same time desperately trying to work out if Joe was just carrying on the joke or if something really _had_ happened to make the meeting more fun. Like for example, I don't know, some giggly, blonde, perfect, slightly stupid, Ravenclaw prefect asking my best friend out. Just off the top of my head...

"Oh yeah, out of control. Get this, at one point Leadbeater had to step in when _two people spoke __at the same time._" Joe gasped and Laurence laughed loudly. I joined in heartily while going over this in my head. It definitely didn't sound like Camilla had gotten to ask Joe out last night; surely he would have mentioned it by now?

I mean, after my careful plotting and persuading of Freddie to organise the situation so that she _couldn't_ ask him out, I'd like to think something small like a raging thunderstorm which rendered Quidditch trials to be too dangerous to hold wouldn't get in the way.

Not that I was plotting of course...

It was at this point that I realised the others had stopped laughing a while ago as I continued like some crazy loon. Great.

And to make the situation even better, I noticed Little Miss Perfect Prefect herself coming towards the Gryffindor table accompanied by the Spanish inquisition's newest recruit, Emily Robinson. Well I suppose that answers my question. She's probably coming to discuss her date plans with Joe.

I prepared myself to show mild surprise and disinterest at the revelation that the two were now an item.

Camilla didn't stop at our table however and carried on walking out of the Great Hall merely giving Joe's back a casual glance as she passed.

Maybe she didn't ask him! Maybe she changed her mind and found someone else to ask out instead! Or maybe she asked Joe out and he said _no_! Is it bad that I'm hoping it's the last one?

Well there was only one way to find out.

"Oh I've just remembered I've left all my Potions stuff upstairs." I said, giving Camilla and Emily's retreating backs a quick glance. "I'll just pop up and get it."

"Oh so have I!" Lissie exclaimed, getting up so fast she nearly knocked the table flying. "I'll come with you Lil."

Way to be a pal Liss. How am I supposed to spy on Camilla and Emily now? Plus now I'll have to pick up fake Potions stuff from the dorm as it's actually already in my bag.

"See you guys later." I smiled as I followed Lissie out of the Great Hall. She seemed very eager to leave.

The second we were outside the Great Hall Lissie turned to me urgently. "Ok Lily I don't actually need to get my potions stuff. I just _had_ to get out of there, sorry. See you in Potions yeah?" she rushed off and I was left for a second feeling very confused.

"Lissie!" I started to run after her calling her name. "Lissie!"

I turned a corner after my best friend feeling increasingly worried about her strange behaviour and hoping she was okay and collided straight into someone. A quick glance told me it was Hugo.

"Lily!" he looked terrified and a bit guilty. What is with my friends at the moment? Why is everyone acting so weird?

"Hugo, I thought you had detention." I was torn between following Lissie and finding out what was wrong with her and discovering who Hugo's secret girlfriend was.

"I did yes. It was just down there in that classroom." he pointed vaguely behind him. "Anyway must dash, I want to grab some lunch before class." He hurried off again.

Having two people run away from you in the space of five minutes can't be a good sign.

I just love my life.

I stood confused in the middle of the corridor looking between where Hugo and Lissie had each individually run off to. Lissie was obviously hiding something and I was starting to worry that something was really wrong with her.

I decided Lissie's need was greater than mine so I followed her instead of trying to find Camilla and Emily.

Well it turns out Lissie is pretty good at hiding herself when she wants to be hidden as she had somehow managed to disappear completely from the dorm, common room and all nearby girls toilets.

I was using said girls toilets when a familiar giggle sounded as someone walked in.

"Shh Emily!" said a voice that I was starting to get completely sick of.

"It's ok Cam, no one can hear us." said Emily confidently. I held my breath.

"So?" Emily's voice continued.

"So what?" Camilla replied.

"What's gonna happen now?"

"Happen with what?" I could tell Camilla was avoiding Emily's question.

"With Joe of course." I stiffened, unable to believe that they were actually going to discuss this right now where I could hear every word.

"I don't know." Camilla muttered.

So did she ask him or not? Surely if she had asked Joe out and Joe had said yes she would know what was 'going to happen'?

"He was really nice about it." Camilla continued. Nice about what? "Look he sent me this note this morning."

There was a moment of silence while I assumed Camilla was showing Emily this note.

"That _is_ really nice." Emily agreed. There was no shriek of excitement, no shrill giggle.

Did this mean... Joe had said _no_? It definitely sounded like that to me from what they were saying. If only there was some way I could read what that note said.

I considered poking my wand out from under the cubicle door and 'Accio'ing it towards me. I amused myself for a second imagining their confused expressions at he note whizzing out of Camilla's hand and disappearing under the door.

But then they _might_ notice I was here and had just heard everything they'd just said.

Speaking of which, I'm going to have to wait for them to leave now before I can go to Potions.

"So what about you and Tom?" Camilla asked to which Emily responded with a massive squeal.

"He is literally _the_ cutest boy ever!" How the hell did she get sorted into Ravenclaw?

It turns out Camilla and Emily don't particularly mind about being late for Potions when there are important matters like Tom Ashworth's dimples to discuss. Or his hair flicking habit. Or his 'super adorable' jawline.

I could actually feel my brain cells slowly dieing as I sat in that cubicle listening to their mind numbing conversation.

Oh and I ended up being twenty minutes late for Potions.

It's a good job Slughorn loves me so much.

**Author's Note**

**So this chapter was originally going to be the chapter where Lily went on her date with Miles but it ended up being really long so the date will be next chapter! This chapter is kind of a filler but bits of it are very important to the story :)**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review! Thanks so much for reading! If you have twitter, follow me at 13LittleRoses :) chapter 7 is half written so will be up soon!**

**LittleRose13**

**PS I got into university! I start next month and I'm so excited :D**


	7. Operation WDE

The common room was emptier than usual tonight due to Gryffindor Quidditch trials finally happening; the rain from last night had eased off somewhat. Freddie was sat over in the corner once again poring over his diagrams and charts with a wide smile on his face.

Joe was lieing on one of the sofas with his knees bent pointing up to the ceiling looking thoroughly exhausted. Apparently Freddie had really put him through his paces to show the hopefuls what he expected.

I looked up from where I was painting my nails with Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' Wonder Witch Magic Mood Polish (bit of a mouthful right?). Uncle George sends me his new Wonder Witch products to test out before he puts them on the shelves and this was his latest creation. The nail polish changes colour as your mood changes, it's pretty cool.

"I still don't understand why you didn't just _not_ try out for the team. Freddie's _mad_." I lowered my voice slightly even though Freddie was far too busy with his charts to hear me.

"He expects me to be on the team Lily, I can't let him down." Joe stated simply.

"But you can let yourself down! It's NEWTs this year, apparently they take up a lot of time."

"Lily are _you_ really going to lecture me on the importance of NEWTs?" Joe raised his head grinning.

"Why does nobody have any faith in my academic achievements?" I muttered as I neatly finished painting my little fingernail. "Don't answer that." I looked up as Joe scoffed.

"I don't think my nose will ever be the same again after Freddie threw that quaffle right at my face." Joe said grumpily as he experimentally touched his swollen nose and winced.

I laughed and Joe threw me an annoyed look. "What?" I responded as I neatly waved my wand over my left hand casting a Drying Charm on my nails causing them to take on a turquoise colour.

"There's no need to laugh." Joe pretended to be upset. I sighed and dried my right hand as he continued. "There I was minding my own business, waiting to start, when Freddie chucks the quaffle at me out of nowh-"

"Shut up and keep still." I said, leaning over him and pointing my wand at his injured nose. He went cross eyed keeping his gaze on my wand tip. "_Episkey._"

Joe's nose reduced to its normal size but remained a faint purple colour as he gingerly felt it with his hand. "Thanks Lil." he said apparently satisfied with the results. He pulled himself up by his arms and turned so he was sat cross legged on the sofa facing me.

"Hey have you done that curses essay for Defence yet? I haven't even started it."

"No." I responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's not due until Tuesday; we've got the whole weekend to write it."

"I suppose. It's Hogsmeade tomorrow though and McGonagall's bound to give us loads of homework on Monday. Looks like I'm spending Sunday writing an essay about counter curses." Joe looked unenthusiastic.

"You worry far too much Joseph." I screwed the lid of my new Magic Mood polish.

"What? No I don't!" Joe looked mildly offended. "And what's with the full naming Lilseph?"

I laughed. "I don't think you've called me that since third year." Joe grinned in response. "But seriously, you do worry too much. Just chill about the Defence essay. I'm writing mine on Sunday too plus it's only Professor MacMillan, what's he going to do?"

"You know this is why you're not a prefect don't you Lil."

Ah the honesty of a best friend…

So normally, the task of choosing an outfit for a first date is straight forward if a little time consuming. From my recent browsings of Evie's many copies of Witch Weekly and my personal experience I've sussed the basics.

Most importantly, you have to pick clothes that accentuate your best features while hiding any features you're not so proud of. The outfit has to be stylish and coordinated and suitable for the weather and whatever activity you will be doing on your date. It has to portray whatever first impression you wish to give to your date without giving too much away.

Oh and it has to look like you casually threw it on from whatever was nearest in your trunk rather than obsessing over it for hours the night before.

That sounds simple enough if you're going on a normal date in a normal situation.

But what if you're going on date with someone you don't _really_ want to impress?

See the thing is, I've suddenly realised that after this date tomorrow Miles will probably want to see me again; something I'd really rather not do. I only even agreed to this date in the first place to prove a point to myself.

So I suppose that leaves me with only one option: I'll have to deliberately be a rubbish date so Miles won't ever want to see me again. Now I'm not talking so bad I get a terrible reputation as the Worst Date Ever and live the rest of my life single and alone but just bad enough so Miles considers me the Worst Date Ever.

First of all, my outfit. Miles is a very proud Hufflepuff and I mean weirdly proud. He and his friends started this thing called the Badger Boys in fifth year which sounds like some kind of sad, study group but is actually an exclusively Hufflepuff gang that pride themselves in being cooler than the rest of the school.

Or so they thought.

Therefore, Miles' WDE (Worst Date Ever) will definitely have to pledge her strong allegiance to the house of Godric Gryffindor. Done.

Secondly, Miles likes to talk about himself. A lot. So I'll have to get there first with long, elaborate stories of my childhood or whatever. He's not so big on the listening as it cuts into precious time which he could spend telling wild tales of his fascinating life so far.

Miles' WDE will not stop talking about herself and will yawn and visibly show disinterest when Miles starts to talk about himself. Done.

Shown by his exaggerated behaviour while under the influence of Firewhiskey, Miles likes everyone to know his date is his date. There can be no confusion amongst the Hogwarts population about whether or not the girl Miles Green was seen with is 'just a friend'. Who do you think told everyone we were going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?

Miles' WDE will refuse any and all attempts at public displays of affection. This includes hand holding, any putting arms around shoulders/waists and sitting on benches alone in full view of everyone. Done.

Operation WDE commence.

I left the common room early on Saturday morning with my Gryffindor scarf proudly hung around my neck. It technically wasn't really cold enough for a thick, wooly scarf but it was a vital part of the plan.

Miles gave me a wide smile from where he stood waiting for me in the entrance hall and I immediately felt underdressed. He had chosen to wear a pale blue, collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the collar loosely undone with a pair of smart, black chinos. We're only going to Hogsmeade village!

I told myself that he would be the one who was dressed incorrectly as he pulled me into a forceful greeting hug.

"Morning." I said as he released me and I made a big show of adjusting my Gryffindor scarf.

"Bit warm for a scarf isn't it?" Miles frowned at the scarf as if it had personally offended him.

Oh the plan was _so _working.

We had to stop at the door to give our names to Filch who was checking them off a list and Miles felt it appropriate to rest his arm over my shoulders during the process.

It was _not_ appropriate.

While Filch grumbled about having to consult the Hufflepuff list and the Gryffindor list, Professor McGonagall started moving people along as a slight blockage had occurred.

"Move along there Miss Potter, hurry now." I slid swiftly out from under Miles' arm and down the steps leading up to the castle door.

I completely _love_ Professor McGonagall from now on and if I ever moan again about her setting us homework or a difficult transfiguration or whatever then I will refer back to this moment to remind myself of what an amazing and saint-like woman she really is.

Until Filch was finished with Miles and he caught up with me; McGonagall couldn't save me now!

Oh God, why the hell am I on this date?

That's right, because I apparently feel it necessary to do stupid, crazy things simply to prove a point to my own self. Hmm, perhaps I should make myself an appointment to be seen by Madam Pomfrey?

I'm careful to keep a short distance between myself and Miles so any attempts at hand holding are discouraged. I've also, cleverly, put my bag over my left shoulder (anyone will tell you I always carry my bag on the right) so its bulkiness is causing the distance.

The village was filled with Hogwarts students milling around and darting in and out of shops. A large crowd was thronging towards Honeydukes and a second crowd had formed made up of people making their way towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes which was around the corner.

I'm definitely _not_ going there with Miles today on account of blabber mouth brothers that work there.

It was at this point that I realised Miles had been talking for a while and I hadn't been listening to a word he was saying.

"... so I took the bat, whacked the bludger away as hard as I could then smacked him round the head with it!" he finished this unknown story with a flourish, as if waiting for applause.

"Really?" I laughed, pretending I knew who he had supposedly smacked round the head with a beater's bat.

Do boys ever talk about anything else but Quidditch?

Oh wait, the WDE plan. I'm not supposed to be interested!

"Yeah James does that all the time." I cut in across Miles' monologue, sounding bored and uninterested by his story.

Miles looked momentarily taken aback before attempting to restart his story.

"Hey look, a special offer on eagle feather quills!" I exclaimed, pulling him over to the nearest point of interest which happened to be the window display of Scrivenshafts.

I'm pretty sure a girl who gets so enthusiastic about a writing implement would be anyone's Worst Date Ever. However the display presented me with a golden opportunity to annoy Miles further.

Or should I say a _red_ and golden opportunity.

"Wow a quill in the Gryffindor colours!"

"It's a quill Lily." Miles laughed nervously.

"Yeah but don't you think it's so cool that it's in my house colours!" I was trying not to laugh as I gushed on and on about the quill and Miles got visibly more and more annoyed. "I just love being a Gryffindor." I added in for good measure.

"Let's go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Miles cut in annoyedly as he stalked off towards the very shop I was trying to _avoid_ today. Though on the plus side it seemed like he was well and truly ticked off with me.

I was in the middle of weighing up the possibility of being the very worst Worst Date Ever (VWWDE?) and leaving him there and then and going back to school alone when a large crowd of third years made the decision for me as they swept me along with them around the corner towards the shop.

A large table was set up outside the shop front holding several brightly coloured boxes of products and attracting lots of attention. There were people wearing magenta robes with WWW emblazoned on the back levitating what looked like catalogues to people, a noisy firework display emerging from the chimney of the shop and people on magical stilts breathing a variety of rainbow bubbles, turquoise fire and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans to the crowd below.

I spotted Miles by the table. "Look at these Lily!" He had instantly cheered up at the sight of a pair of shoes that advertised to allow the wearer access to the girls' dormitories without setting the alarm off.

That is beyond creepy. I really, _really _hope my brother was not the brains behind this particular product. It doesn't sound like Al.

I forced a laugh and prayed he wouldn't buy a pair as he went whizzing off to look at one of the catalogues.

"Hey sis!" A voice from behind me called out and I turned, unsurprised to see Al emerging from the shop carrying a fresh stack of catalogues. A quick scan told me that Miles was busy sampling a new Skiving Snackbox (Coughing Caramels); maybe I would get away without Al noticing I was with him!

"Sup bro." I responded giving him a quick hug.

"How's school?" he asked, placing the catalogues down.

"Meh, s'alright." I responded, praying Miles wouldn't come back.

"Are you here with your friends?" Al asked and I knew by friends he meant Desperate Natalie.

"She's not my friend Al, for the millionth time! And yeah I'm here with Lissie." I lied effortlessly. "She's in Honeydukes, I'm er meeting her there in a bit."

Al looked relieved when I said Natalie wasn't with me. I decided not to mention that I had let it slip that he worked here and she would inevitably be along at some point in the day to see him.

"But first you thought you'd come and see your favourite brother!" he laughed.

I pretended to look around. "Is James here then?" I repeated our old family joke then remembered what I needed to ask Al. "What _is_ this news James appears to have remembered to tell every single member of our family except me?"

Al laughed. "Calm down Lily, there's no need to be so melodramatic." I gave him a look. "It's not much of a surprise."

There was a moment of silence. "Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" I stared at my brother.

"James is going to propose to Lottie, that's all." He said simply.

"Oh. Is that it?" I felt a bit of a sense of anti-climax. "Obviously that's really good though!" I quickly amended as Al looked confused by my response. "She'll clearly say yes and everything. I'm still annoyed I was the last to know though."

"Not true Lil. _Lottie_ will be the last to know."

He laughed at his own joke when I noticed, with alarm, that Miles was coming towards us with whatever he'd just found.

"Anyway I'm going to be late to meet Lissie so I'll see you later Al, bye!" I gabbled in one breath and practically ran towards Miles and dragged him into the crowd so we were hidden from Al's view. "Let's go this way!" I pulled an alarmed looking Miles away from the shop and to a quieter street nearby.

A couple exited the shop in front of us and I turned away from Miles then stopped in the middle of the street with a jolt.

"Lily?" I heard from what sounded like a great distance away. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the couple that had just exited the shop.

The couple who were quite clearly on a date.

The couple who were holding hands and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

The couple who were heading for Madam Puddifoot's tea shop.

The couple that consisted of Camilla Freed and my best friend Joe!

Without thinking, I grabbed Miles' hand and, ignoring the look of surprise and delight on his face, started pulling him towards Madam Puddifoot's too.

"Let's go and have a coffee!" I said enthusiastically; my voice sounded too high, as if someone had put a squeaking charm on me and it was wearing off. I was striding forwards towards the entrance with a bound in my step that definitely hadn't been there before.

"You like this place then?" Miles asked. He looked thrilled.

"Yeah, love it. It's so happy!" I continued in the voice that didn't belong to me as I suppressed a groan at the sickeningly frilly décor of the coffee shop.

We stepped over the threshold and were greeted by Madam Puddifoot herself; what an _honour._

"Table for two dears?" she asked suggestively looking at our joined hands. I wish there was some acceptable way I could ask for two separate tables without looking like a total weirdo.

"Yes please." Miles responded enthusiastically as he started to follow her around the maze of small, round tables.

I followed absent-mindedly as Miles was dragging my hand and, as we weaved between tables each containing couples, I realised too late where she was going to seat us.

Of course it doesn't matter to me if I'm sat at the adjoining table to my best friend. On a date. With the most perfect girl in the school.

I prepared for an awkward 'hi' as we got nearer to the table Madam Puddifoot had chosen for us. Only awkward because we were both on first time dates of course.

_He didn't even notice me._

I'm not exaggerating at all here, it just seems the depths of Camilla's shiny blue eyes are such a distraction that it can prevent a person from saying hello to his _best friend._ Plus it left me performing the awkward-stroke-of-the-hair-when-you-give-up-on-a-wave-halfway-through action.

The next thing I knew, I found myself crammed onto a tiny, circular table mere inches from Miles' face. I automatically pulled away and glanced to my right to see that Joe had stopped staring into Camilla's eyes and had become interested with another feature of her face slightly further down.

I felt a swoop in my stomach and my face definitely increased in temperature. Madam Puddifoot had clearly just turned her heating on full blast at that exact moment.

Joe and Camilla broke apart just as I turned back to Miles and, following some unfamiliar instinct, I leant forwards and connected our lips. He looked thrilled and kissed me back enthusiastically.

Now I can't say I'm a complete novice when it comes to kissing having kissed a select sample of Hogwarts boys in my years at the school. But I'm also not as bad as, say, Emily Robinson who believe me has sampled a _lot_ more than me.

Miles was ok. That's really all I could say.

There were no fireworks or feelings of amazement but it also wasn't a completely horrible experience. It just kind of, _was_.

However, out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Joe had noticed _me._ I was still annoyed about him blanking me earlier though so I deliberately didn't look up and instead allowed Miles to pull me in for another kiss.

And it was at that very moment when I let my guard down and tried to forget that Joe was there that I realised what I'd refused to realise ever since that Potions lesson.

I _like_ Joe.

Way to make things complicated Lil…

**Author's Note**

**On that bombshell… I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in ages :( I've just started at Uni and I'm now finding out how much work it takes to become a teacher! So this chapter has literally been a work in progress since September and I've been adding to it whenever I have a spare moment.. and between assignments and presentations and making winter scenes in shoe boxes (yep, we do that) it's taken a while! But I'm home for Christmas in two weeks and can make at least a good start on the next chapter :) **

**Thanks so much for reading this chapter! Please let me know what you thought in a review :) quite a big revelation at the end there for Lily ;) hands up who's not surprised at all! **

**Happy first day of advent!**

**LittleRose13 **


End file.
